Quatre fois où John embrassa Sherlock pour la Science
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Que Sherlock fasse des expériences curieuses, cela arrive souvent. Que pour mettre à l'épreuve l'une de ses théories il ait besoin de John, était déjà plus rare. Mais que John ait besoin de donner de sa personne au sens premier de la chose et ce dans le but de servir la science,était carrément un événement à marquer d'une pierre blanche.
1. I- Une étude sur la pression sanguine

**Titre**: Quatre fois où Sherlock embrassa John pour la science.  
**Auteure**: CKerased  
**Traductrice** : Elizabeth Mary Holmes  
**Correctrice**: Erika Nathaniella  
**Rating** : T  
**Genre(s)** : Romance/Humour  
**Chapitre:** 1/5  
**Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.  
**Notes** : Un lien vers la version originale est disponible dans le tableau correspondant sur mon profil. Grand merci CKerased de m'avoir permis de traduire son texte et à Erika pour son boulot génial. Merci aussi à vous de lire cette traduction qui sera postée tous les lundis.

* * *

**Chapitre I – Une étude sur la pression sanguine**

« John, pourrais-tu me faire une faveur ? » demanda Sherlock les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur.

John interrompit sa lecture du journal pour regarder Sherlock avec intérêt : « Et que dois-je faire pour te faire une faveur ? » demanda le médecin.

Sherlock abandonna son ordinateur pour se consacrer à l'étude des expressions faciales de son ami afin de déterminer si celui-ci était vraiment disposé à l'aider. Après quelques minutes d'examen, le détective considéra que son colocataire était suffisamment intéressé et il expira longuement.

«Pour commencer, j'ai besoin que tu écoutes toute mon explication sans m'interrompre. Tu peux faire ça ? »

John hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Très bien » répondit Sherlock.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, referma son ordinateur qu'il repoussa avant de poursuivre.

« Avant toute chose, laisse-moi de te donner quelques renseignements de base. » Il toussota encore une fois. « Je suis tombé récemment sur un article qui établissait les bienfaits d'un baiser pour la santé. Le premier article que j'ai lu stipulait que la pression sanguine augmentait et un autre article que j'ai consulté ensuite supposait qu'elle décroissait. Ces 'résultats ' conflictuels sur une même expérience me fait dire que l'un des articles est un tas d'âneries mais je ne sais pas lequel. Tu comprends ? »

John, qui avait fait tomber son journal à la mention du mot 'baiser', restait assit la bouche ouverte.

« Je…euh…Quoi… » Le médecin essaya de bégayer une réponse. « Je veux dire…euh…je comprends…mais … qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse exactement ? »

Sherlock arriva à retenir un rictus face à la réaction de son ami.

« Et bien, c'est évident que je dois trouver quel article croire…Et c'est là que tu rentres en scène. »

John secoua la tête, contenant avec difficulté son envie d'interrompre Sherlock ou carrément de se précipiter hors de l'appartement.

« Tu pourrais prendre n'importe qui. »

« Faux ! L'expérience doit être faite sur quelqu'un en bonne santé, qui n'ait aucun problème, basé sur l'hérédité, d'hypotension ou d'hypertension. J'ai jeté un œil sur tes antécédents familiaux jusqu'à ton arrière-grand-père Eugène. Personne dans ta famille n'a souffert de problème de tension ce qui fait que tu es le sujet idéal. »

John refusa de répondre pendant un moment, maudissant silencieusement toutes les personnes qui devaient avoir accès aux dossiers médicaux de la famille de John. Famille qui n'avait à déplorer de crise cardiaque, d'AVC, d'hypertension et encore moins de maladies génétiques. Rien. L'alcoolisme de sa sœur était la seule chose s'approchant de près ou de loin à une maladie dans la famille Watson.

Le médecin savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se sortir de sitôt de ce bourbier parce qu'une fois que Sherlock avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire changer d'avis.

« D'accord, je le ferais » répondit finalement John avec une once de dédain dans la voix.

Sherlock sauta de sa chaise et se précipita dans la cuisine. John entendit le cliquetis de tubes à essais s'entrechoquant, puis un son qui s'apparentait à celui du verre brisé et finalement un bruit sourd qui l'alarma un peu mais il était trop contrarié pour s'en soucier. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, essayant d'échapper à la situation.

Après quelques minutes où Sherlock continua de lancer des choses diverses, John entendit un bruit de pas précipités et il leva la tête pour voir son colocataire devant lui avec un tensiomètre dans la main et un stéthoscope autour du cou.

« Relève une de tes manches, John » demanda le détective en se mettant à genoux à côté du fauteuil de John. « Je sais que tu as fais ça à des milliers de patients, je n'ai donc pas besoin de te dire qu'il faut te détendre. »

John releva sa manche jusqu'à l'épaule. Sherlock enroula immédiatement le brassard autour du bras du médecin,l'ajusta à son biceps et referma les scratchs pour que tout reste bien en place. Le détective s'installa et plaça les embouts du stéthoscope dans ses oreilles et commença à presser la poire qui faisait gonfler le brassard.

Quand celui-ci fut à la pression requise, Sherlock posa le pavillon du stéthoscope dans le pli du bras de John. Il commença à réduire lentement la pression du brassard et regarda avec précaution l'écran tout en écoutant les battements du cœur de son ami pour calculer la pression systolique et la pression diastolique.

Une fois le brassard complètement dégonflé et retiré, John expira doucement et le détective se précipita vers son ordinateur qu'il ouvrit pour taper les données dans une page Word consacrée à l'expérience. Peu de temps après, il repoussa de nouveau la machine et retourna vers John.

« Félicitations, une excellente pression sanguine pour ton âge ! Maintenant, es-tu prêt pour la variable indépendante ? »

John soupira mais hocha tout de même la tête.

« Debout ! On va aller sur le canapé car je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas que je m'installe sur tes genoux à cause de tes douleurs psychosomatiques et ce qui va avec. »

Le docteur se leva, marcha avec raideur jusqu'au canapé et s'assit. Sherlock le suivit et s'assit à ses côtés, légèrement tourné vers lui. John regardait droit devant lui, fuyant tout contact visuel avec son ami.

« Tu devrais te détendre. » souffla le détective à son oreille. « Mes résultats risquent d'être faussés si tu ne te relaxes pas. Ferme juste les yeux et fait comme si j'étais l'une des femmes que tu ramènerais à l'appartement après un rendez-vous des plus sympathiques. »

John ferma les yeux et il sentit des doigts froids faire pivoter doucement sa tête sur la droite. Il fut surprit et frissonna légèrement quand des lèvres étonnamment douces se posèrent sur les siennes.

_Je ne peux pas croire que je le laisse faire ça._

Et ses lèvres furent de nouveau en contact avec les siennes mais avec un peu plus de vigueur cette fois-ci. Sherlock l'embrassait vraiment, prenant son visage en coupe avec sa main droite. John commença à répondre au baiser après quelques secondes.

Il se tourna pour faciliter un peu les choses et y gagnait un certain contrôle. Si cela devait être une expérience, il ferait mieux de montrer tout son potentiel. Et puis les lèvres de son colocataire étaient incroyablement douces et le colocataire lui-même savait très bien …utiliser sa langue.

Après quelques minutes, trois minutes et vingt-sept secondes pour être exact, Sherlock mit fin au baiser. Lorsque John ouvrit les yeux, il était déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce entrain de prendre le tensiomètre et le stéthoscope.

« Voyons donc les résultats, si tu veux bien. » dit le détective en revenant vers le docteur.

* * *

To be continued...lundi prochain


	2. II – Une étude sur la saturation en O2

**Titre**: Quatre fois où Sherlock embrassa John pour la science.

**Auteure**: CKerased

**Traductrice** : Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Correctrice**: Erika Nathaniella

**Rating** : T**Genre(s)** : Romance/Humour

**Chapitre:** 2/5

**Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.

**Notes** : Un lien vers la version originale est disponible dans le tableau correspondant sur mon profil. Grand merci à CKerased de m'avoir permis de traduire son texte et à Erika pour son boulot génial. Merci aussi à vous de lire cette traduction qui sera postée tous les lundis.Et vous êtes géniaux , tant de reviews sur le premier chapitre, j'en suis encore aux anges.

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

• Akane : Je te remercie pour ta review et tes encouragements et suis contente que cette traduction te semble un peu plus originale que ce qui se fait en ce moment. Et oui, il me faut bien vous faire attendre jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ce sans quoi je risquerais de perdre ma carte de membre à la Société des Traductrices et Auteures Sadiques ;)

• Fan : Je te remercie pour ta review, et à l'enthousiasme dont tu fais preuve vis-à-vis de ce que je publie , je peux constater que tu n'usurpes pas ton pseudo;) Ça fait plaisir à voir en tous cas,

* * *

**Chapitre II – Une étude sur la saturation en oxygène**

C'était une journée des plus normales qui commençait au 221B Baker Street, des globes oculaires trônaient dans le micro-ondes, d'autres parties du corps dans le réfrigérateur, des tubes à essai jonchaient la table, des coupures de journaux recouvraient les murs… tout était absolument normal pour le 221B Baker Street.

Toutefois, que Sherlock essaie de convaincre encore une fois John de participer à une expérience impliquant un baiser était loin d'être normal.

« Tu l'as déjà fait ! Qu'est ce que ça change de le faire une seconde fois ? » s'exclama Sherlock avec irritation.

John soupira de frustration et passa la main dans ses cheveux coupés court en faisant les cent pas devant la fenêtre qui surplombait la rue.

« Rappelle-moi encore une fois le but de l'expérience ? » demanda John dont l'agacement était perceptible.

Sherlock observait chacun des mouvements de John comme si chacun était de la plus haute importance.

« Je dois tester l'effet de la fréquence cardiaque sur la saturation en oxygène quand une personne est forcée de respirer par le nez. »

« Et que je fasse le tour du pâté de maisons en courant ne suffirait pas ? »

Sherlock essaya de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel : « Réfléchis avant de poser des questions pareilles… J'ai besoin que tu respires par le nez. Quand tu cours, tu respires par la bouche pour absorber le maximum d'oxygène possible à chaque inspiration. Et ce n'est pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance pour respirer par le nez, c'est qu'il est juste impossible pour ton corps de fonctionner correctement si tu n'absorbes pas assez d'oxygène pour compenser la quantité importante que tu perds en sollicitant tant de muscles simultanément. Par contre, un baiser est considéré comme une activité modérée parce qu'il ne cause pas d'élévation du rythme cardiaque de plus de trente battements par minute, donc ça ne sera pas un problème d'inspirer que par le nez. »

Sherlock souffla avant de poursuivre. « Et puis, j'ai déjà des données sur l'évolution de la saturation en oxygène quand une personne fait un exercice modéré et inspire par la bouche. J'ai aussi les données concernant une personne ayant couru pour accélérer son rythme cardiaque de manière plus significative que lors d'un exercice modéré. La seule donnée qui me manque est celle concernant un individu qui effectue un exercice modéré et inspire par le nez. »

Le détective continuait d'observer le médecin qui s'arrêta de faire les cent pas pour le dévisager avec une expression confuse. Il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais les mots ne lui venaient pas.

_Où est le problème ? Tu l'as déjà fait en plus, alors pourquoi tu te fais tout un monde qu'il ait besoin que tu le refasses._

Une version plus retorse de lui-même commençait à monologuer dans son esprit : « Peut-être est-ce parce que tu as tellement apprécié la dernière expérience… que tu as peur de ne pas être capable de t'arrêter si tu l'embrasses une seconde fois…. »

John secoua la tête violemment : « NON ! C'est pas ça le problème ! Je suis tout à fait normal, je suis un docteur hétérosexuel qui ne ressent rien du tout pour son colocataire tout ce qu'il y a de plus masculin. »

« Prouve-le .» lui lança sa voix retorse.

« Okay ! » John avait dit ça à haute voix sans le vouloir.

Le détective haussa les sourcils. La réponse précipitée de John et les expressions plus que troublantes qui se lisaient sur son visage firent comprendre à Sherlock qu'il était témoin du conflit intérieur de son colocataire.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en sortant par la même occasion John de sa transe.

John qui sursauta et semblait déstabilisé par la question de son ami. Il se retourna et hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Euh…Oui. » John s'éclaircit la gorge. « Oui,…Oui, je vais bien. »

Sherlock eut l'air vraiment sceptique mais haussa les épaules.

« Donc, tu m'aideras ? » interrogea-t-il.

John expira lentement et profondément pour se détendre. Il était un peu inquiet parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire taire sa conscience qui n'avait de cesse de le narguer.

_Je crois que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je fais mon expérience quand Sherlock fait la sienne. On y gagne tous les deux ! _

Sur le point de prendre sa décision, John s'assit sur le canapé où était déjà installé Sherlock.

« Je l'ai fait une fois…alors réitérer ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Mais c'est la dernière fois ! »

Alors que le médecin s'asseyait, Sherlock se leva et alla chercher un écran d'ordinateur d'une taille assez conséquente et posé sur une table à roulettes et l'approcha de John jusqu'à ce que celui-ci puisse remarquer un petit autocollant sur le côté mentionnant : « Propriété de l'Hôpital Saint Barthélémy ».

« Est-ce ce que ça vaut la peine que je te demande comment tu t'y es pris pour te procurer un oxymètre venant de Barts ? » demanda John qui s'inquiétait de la réponse que Sherlock pourrait lui donner.

Sherlock eut un rictus et il brancha la prise de l'écran dans une multiprise et fixa un doigtier sur l'index de la main droite de John. Il tapa rapidement la saturation initiale de John ,99%,sur un fichier nouvellement créé et s'assit à côté de son colocataire.

« J'aurais dû te le dire, mais je craignais que tu t'énerves, et il ne fallait pas que tu t'énerves parce que ça aurait pu faire augmenter ton rythme cardiaque et donc fausser mes résultats, ….. » et il marqua une pause prolongé : «…nous devons faire ça pendant au moins cinq minutes. Parce que si jamais tu t'arrêtes, on devra recommencer. Des questions ? »

John secoua la tête négativement.

« Excellent » dit Sherlock avant de prendre possession des lèvres de John d'une telle manière que son taux d'oxygène descendit presque immédiatement à 96%.

* * *

To be continued...lundi prochain


	3. III – Une étude sur la capacité pulmonai

**Titre **: Quatre fois où Sherlock embrassa John pour la science.

**Auteure **: CKerased

**Traductrice** : Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Correctrice **: Erika Nathaniella  
**  
Rating** : T  
**  
Genre(s)** : Romance/Humour

**Chapitre:** 3/5  
**  
Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.  
**  
Notes** : Un lien vers la version originale est disponible dans le tableau correspondant sur mon profil. Grand merci à CKerased de m'avoir permis de traduire son texte et à Erika pour son boulot génial. Merci aussi à vous de lire cette traduction qui sera postée tous les lundis. Et désolée d'avoir tarder dans la publication de ce chapitre.

Et toutes vos reviews...wow j'en suis encore sous le choc. Mais amies anonymes mettez un pseudo dans la review que je sâche à qui je réponds,

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Guest 1 :** Et bien merci beaucoup pour ta review, et question de ne pas trahir le secret professionnel, je ne peux pas tout te dire:)**  
**

**Guest 2 :** Merci pour ta review, voici donc la suite, mais si tu veux aller lire ce qui vient encore après, je t'enjoins à lire la version originale.

**Guest 3 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et comme je l'ai dis plus haut, respect du secret professionnel , je n'ai rien le droit de dire, mais voici de quoi te conforter ...ou non dans ce que tu pensais.

**Guest 4 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et je crois que John doit avoir son inconscient qui doit parler pour lui dans certaines décisions.

**Fan :** Merci pour ta review, voici donc la suite:)

* * *

**Chapitre III – Une étude sur la capacité pulmonaire**

Il s'était écoulé quelques semaines depuis que la dernière expérience avait eu lieu et John avait commencé à croire que Sherlock avait enfin obtenu toutes les informations possibles et imaginables que l'on pouvait tirer d'un baiser.

Et donc quand Sherlock lui demanda de l'accompagner à la piscine couverte à quelques rues de Baker Street, il se dit que ça n'allait être qu'une expérience sur l'effet de la chlorine sur les follicules pileux ou quelque chose du même goût.

Malheureusement, Sherlock avait, tout à fait accidentellement, oublié de mentionner que l'expérience allait être très similaire à celle qu'il avait mené quelques semaines auparavant.

« Sherlock, il est vingt-deux heures, tu ne crois pas que la piscine sera fermée ? » demanda John alors qu'ils descendaient Baker Street.

Sherlock eut un rictus et sortit un trousseau de clefs de la poche de son manteau et l'exhiba sous les yeux de John.

« Quand la moitié de Londres te doit une faveur, rien ne t'est inaccessible et ce quelle que soit l'heure. »

Le docteur soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Le détective semblait disposer d'un arsenal de ressources sans fin et John était certain que s'il était en bons termes avec son frère, il pourrait s'en tirer même après avoir commis un meurtre. Il frissonna et se promit intérieurement de s'assurer que Sherlock et Mycroft ne se réconcilient jamais.

Le tintement des clefs sortit John de ses pensées. Il leva la tête et vit qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés au centre nautique. Sherlock ouvrit prestement la porte et entra, John silencieusement sur ses talons et le détective referma à clef derrière eux.

Tandis que John regardait les environs, Sherlock sortit un short de bain du sac qu'il portait.

« Change-toi et enfile ça. » ordonna le détective en se dirigeant vers l'accueil et en allumant la plupart des lampes de la pièce. « Où sont les vestiaires ? Et puis tu as eu ça où ? » demanda John en regardant le maillot de bain.

Sherlock se dirigea dans un couloir sur la gauche. « Suis-moi » dit-il en ignorant délibérément la seconde question. John s'habilla et déposa les vêtements qu'il avait retirés en pile sur un banc. Il sortit des vestiaires, se demandant comment Sherlock avait pu trouver la taille parfaite de short de bain et en conclut qu'il devait encore s'agir de l'un de ses _trucs_ alors qu'il arrivait face au grand bassin.

« Vas-y, tu peux aller dans la piscine si tu veux. » dit Sherlock aussitôt qu'il eût ouvert la porte. Lui était assis sur un banc, envoyant un texto à une vitesse surhumaine, très certainement pour éviter tout questionnement de Mycroft quant à leur présence si tardive dans une piscine. Toutefois, John pouvait très bien comprendre l'inquiétude de Mycroft quand on savait ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rendus aussi tardivement à la piscine.

Le docteur s'approcha du bord, trempant le bout d'un orteil dans l'eau. _Une piscine chauffée, c'est merveilleux. _Et il s'immergea complètement et nagea quelques minutes, pour juste profiter de la sensation agréable que cela lui procurait, et ce jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ait fini d'envoyer ses textos.

« Ce soir, j'étudie la capacité pulmonaire, » dit le détective alors qu'il se rapprochait du bord du bassin. « Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est respirer à fond et flotter sur le ventre jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus y arriver. »

John eut l'air perplexe et demanda : « Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas me contenter de retenir ma respiration, assis quelque part… ? Pas que je n'apprécie pas la piscine, hein…mais pourquoi ? »

« Le fait que tu flottes sur l'eau permet à tes muscles d'être complètement détendus. » dit Sherlock en sortant un chronomètre de sa poche. « Et tu ne peux pas obtenir ce niveau de relaxation physique sur la terre ferme. » John acquiesça sans vraiment comprendre.

« Dès que tu es prêt, tu prends une respiration aussi profonde que possible et tu t'installes sur le ventre, tes muscles devraient être parfaitement décontractés et tu vas flotter, tu ne couleras pas à pic et tu essaieras de ne pas bouger. Essaie de ne penser à rien, détends-toi juste autant que tu le peux. »

Le détective se tut un moment, perdu dans ses pensées avant de continuer : « En fait, tu devrais considérer ça comme un exercice de méditation. Laisse tes pensées glisser et n'essaye pas de te concentrer sur quelque chose de précis surtout si c'est quelque chose de négatif. Il faut que tu retiennes ta respiration jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air soit vraiment nécessaire. Tu comprends ? »

John acquiesça plus franchement : « Je peux commencer maintenant ? »

« Si tu veux. Je démarrerai le chrono quand tu auras pris ton inspiration. » Répondit Sherlock préparant son chronomètre.

Le blond se concentra une seconde. Même si les instructions étaient simples il ne voulait pas tout faire foirer du premier coup. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'installa comme Sherlock lui avait demandé de le faire, flottant dans l'espèce de limbe entre la surface et le fond du bassin. L'eau assourdissait les bruits de l'extérieur et il s'en trouvait apaisé, n'entendant rien d'autre que le lent battement de son cœur.

_Est-ce que le battement de mon cœur est-il toujours aussi fort ? Ou que d'habitude je l'ignore ? C'est comme le rythme d'une chanson, une belle chanson au rythme lent, c'est fascinant_. Les pensées de John ne se bousculaient pas dans sa tête, toutes défilant à la cadence de sa nouvellement trouvée harmonie intérieure.

_Peut-être que je devrais essayer ça dans la baignoire un de ces jours… Je sens l'eau qui glisse de part en part de mon corps, sa tiédeur qui est comme un massage. Oui, un massage. Sherlock aimerait ça sans doute. Je parie qu'il l'a déjà fait mais est-il capable de ne plus penser pour une aussi longue durée ?_

_Sûrement pas. Son esprit est génial, il y a peu de chance qu'il se mette en pause de temps en temps. Et puis l'homme est génial aussi… _Les pensées continuaient de dériver jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'oxygène fût trop pressant et que John dût remonter à la surface. La brûlure de ses poumons était trop forte et continua jusqu'à ce qu'il fût de nouveau à l'air libre et qu'il pût aspirer de larges goulées d'air.

Sherlock arrêta le chronomètre et nota le résultat sur son téléphone. « Deux minutes quarante-trois. C'est très correct sans échauffement. » John était trop occupé à reprendre son souffle pour remarquer le constat et il était tout à la sensation de félicité qu'il avait ressenti lors de son immersion. Comme si son corps et son esprit étaient repartis à zéro, quelque chose d'inouï qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors. Il avait hâte de recommencer.

« John ? » La voix de Sherlock le sortit soudainement de ses pensées et le fit se retourner : « Oui ? » demanda-t-il encore un peu essoufflé. Le brun haussa les sourcils : « Tu ne m'a pas entendu quand je t'annonçais ce en quoi allait consister la seconde moitié de l'expérience ? » Le médecin rougit. « Je réfléchissais, je suis désolé, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait une seconde partie à ton expérience. »

L'agréable torpeur qu'il avait ressentie il y a encore quelques minutes commençait à s'estomper et John se sentit mal-à-l'aise. Sherlock ne l'avait pas prévenu que l'expérience avait une seconde partie et cela ne pouvait qu'être le signal avant-coureur de quelque chose d'un peu tordu pour ce qui allait suivre.

« Avant de passer tes nerfs sur moi, je veux que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout, tu peux faire ça ? » demanda Sherlock avec un regard sévère. John soupira et accepta. Encore une fois.

« Pour améliorer la capacité pulmonaire le moyen le plus rapide et le plus efficace est de retenir ta respiration pendant un long moment et d'expirer lentement par la bouche ensuite. Si tu te souviens bien de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, un baiser est un exercice modéré mais quand une personne s'y adonne pour un long moment, elle ou il fait quelque chose de très similaire. Ce n'est pas le même extrême mais ça améliore la capacité pulmonaire. Et il faut que je teste cette théorie pour voir si après s'être… » Sherlock laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend et essayant de saisir d'un geste de la main le mot le plus approprié : « …bécoté pendant une dizaine de minutes on améliore effectivement la capacité pulmonaire. »

John en aurait presque éclaté de rire ; il aurait dû le sentir venir. « Dans quel guêpier je m'attendais à tomber en venant ici ? Juste faire quelques longueurs…mais non c'est de ce putain de Sherlock Holmes dont nous parlons, rien n'est jamais simple ou facile quand on parle de Sherlock Holmes….Alors c'est non. » et il croisa les bras, sur la défensive. Le détective eut l'air perplexe.

« Non… ? » « Non, Sherlock. Non. Je ne vais plus cautionner tes petites expériences aussi longtemps qu'elles impliqueront que je t'embrasse. » John fusillait Sherlock du regard. « Et pourquoi pas, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première ou même la seconde fois que je te le demandais. C'est sans importance ! » geignit Sherlock l'air plaintif mais pourtant fusillant John du regard lui aussi.

« C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Deux minutes, okay. Cinq, passe encore. Mais là, dix putain de minutes, c'est presque des préliminaires ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que le temps a à voir dans l'affaire ? Ça ne change rien au final, non ? » interrogea justement Sherlock. John se contenta de le dévisager, incapable de formuler ce qui lui passait par la tête. _Le problème est que si on se bécote pendant dix minutes je ne serais pas certain de pouvoir me contrôler, c'est ça le souci gros bêta._

Le détective s'attendait à une réponse mais n'eut droit qu'à une expression confuse. Il soupira avant de revenir à la charge : « Et si j'abaisse le temps à sept minutes ? Est-ce que ça serait encore trop pour toi ? » John sembla réfléchir à la proposition.

_Tu peux faire ça, John. Juste comme tu l'as fait au collège, embrassant une gamine parmi d'autres pour les trucs du genre Action ou Vérité. Allez ! Ce n'est pas comme si t'étais attiré par lui ! Il est tellement bizarre ! Et puis c'est un connard. Il ne t'attire pas ! _Alors que John cherchait à se donner du courage, il finit par acquiescer.

Ne se souciant pas de savoir que le mouvement de tête de John était destiné à ses cogitations internes, Sherlock exulta : « Excellent ! Ça sera donc sept minutes. Je te donne quelques minutes pour que ton rythme cardiaque et ta respiration reviennent à la normale. » Avant que John n'ait le temps de répondre, le brun était parti au vestiaire, laissant son ami s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sherlock était de retour, ne portant qu'un short de bain noir. « Tu es prêt ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant du bord de la piscine. John essaya –et échoua — de ne pas le regarder ouvertement. Mais il n'avait vu Sherlock torse nu qu'en de rares occasions.

Son torse était aussi pâle que le reste de son corps et il y avait autant de cicatrices que sur ses bras et sur ses mains. Le docteur en lui s'inquiétait du potentiel infectieux mais l'ami se demanda qui le soignait quand il était blessé, Sherlock n'ayant pas vraiment eu d'amis avant lui.

L'arrivée de Sherlock dans l'eau le tira hors de ses pensées et il commença à ressentir de nouveau cette nervosité à laquelle il avait eu à faire face les deux fois précédentes. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade et il s'inquiétait franchement de savoir si Sherlock allait le remarquer lorsqu'ils s'embrasseraient.

« Tu es prêt ? » redemanda le brun lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de John, passant le chronomètre autour de son cou et le programmant pour sept minutes et quinze secondes. « Comme toujours. » rétorqua John en pensant _Non, mais c'est pas comme si ça allait t'empêcher de continuer ton expérience._

Le blond sentit les lèvres du brun se poser sur les siennes. Pour un asexuel auto-proclamé, Sherlock injectait une dose conséquente de sensualité et de passion dans ce baiser. John se rapprocha encore de Sherlock, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre alors qu'il utilisait sa main gauche pour prendre en coupe le visage de Sherlock.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, profondément, simplement pour se réaccoutumer à la sensation d'embrasser l'autre. Après environ une minute, John prit le risque de laisser sa langue effleurer la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock, priant presque pour que celui-ci lui accorde de l'approfondir. Les lèvres du détective s'ouvrirent doucement et permirent donc au médecin d'approfondir le baiser. Quand la langue du blond rencontra la sienne, Sherlock laissa échapper un grognement à peine audible.

_Oh mon Dieu, ce grognement ! _pensa John. Il pressa son corps contre celui du détective, réduisant presque à néant l'espace entre eux sa main gauche trouvant son chemin jusqu'à la hanche de son ami. La tiédeur entre leurs corps aidait à donner l'envie à John d'explorer la bouche du détective, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour prendre une brève goulée d'air.

Les sept minutes s'écoulèrent et ils ne s'arrêtèrent même pas lorsque le chronomètre bipa. Après quelques instants John brisa le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, Sherlock atteignit le chrono et l'éteignit, s'éloignant avec hésitation de son colocataire. Les deux hommes s'éclaircirent la gorge simultanément, essayant de dissiper l'inconfort qui s'installait.

Le détective recula et atteignit le bord de la piscine et toussa poliment. « C'était…bien. Tu pourras…retenir ton souffle une… fois que tu auras… »Il se racla la gorge une nouvelle fois. «… retrouvé une respiration normale… ».

John acquiesça silencieusement, perplexe quant au soudain problème de bégaiement de Sherlock mais trop euphorique pour s'en soucier. Et il aurait juré voir rougir très légèrement son colocataire alors que celui-ci sortait de la piscine et retournait au banc tout proche.

* * *

To be continued...lundi prochain


	4. IV – Une étude sur la douleur

******Titre **: Quatre fois où Sherlock embrassa John pour la science.  
******Auteure **: Ckerased  
******Traductrice** : Elizabeth Mary Holmes  
******Correctrice **: Erika Nathaniella  
******Rating** : T  
******Genre(s)** : Romance/Humour  
******Chapitre:** 4/5  
******Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.  
******Notes** : Un lien vers la version originale est disponible dans le tableau correspondant sur mon profil. Grand merci à CKerased de m'avoir permis de traduire son texte et à Erika pour son boulot génial. Merci aussi à vous de lire cette traduction qui sera postée tous les lundis. Et désolée d'avoir tarder dans la publication de ce chapitre. Et toutes vos reviews...c'est génial, du fond du cœur , merci, Mais amies anonymes mettez un pseudo dans la review que je sâche à qui je réponds,

* * *

******Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

******Guest 1 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Fan ******** :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et oui, il y'a un chapitre surprise, je suis contente de voir que quelqu'un lise les notes en haut de page.

******Guest 3 :**

* * *

**Chapitre IV – Une étude sur la douleur**

Le jour après l'expérience à la piscine, John avait cru rêver. Il venait juste de finir de préparer du thé et allait se rendre dans le salon pour en donner une tasse à Sherlock, qui était accroupit dans son fauteuil, les mains jointes et suivant du regard chacun des mouvements de John avec une concentration intense.

John qui posa la tasse sur la table devant Sherlock et soupira par anticipation : « Je suis certain, vu ta tête, que tu vas encore me demander de l'aide pour une expérience. Vas-y, dis-moi pourquoi c'est cette fois. » Et cette fois-ci il croisa les bras.

Sherlock eut un rictus malicieux : « Celle-ci sera un peu plus…bizarre…que les précédentes. ». Le docteur eut du mal à y croire, secouant la tête en se demandant comment une expérience pouvait être encore plus bizarre que les précédentes. « Ça te dérangerait d'expliciter ? »

Le détective continua de regarder fixement John : « Je vais me mordre légèrement la lèvre de telle sorte que la peau en soit légèrement ouverte et saigne très légèrement. » Il pencha la tête légèrement et pointa l'un de ses doigts croisés en direction de John avant de continuer.

« Des chercheurs ont trouvé qu'une substance naturellement présente dans la salive, l'opiorphine, est six fois plus efficace que la morphine pour soulager la douleur. Je dois donc voir le temps que l'opiorphine met pour faire cesser la douleur et le comparer au temps qu'il faut pour faire la même chose avec une petite quantité de morphine. »

John dévisagea Sherlock : « Je ne vais pas laisser un ex-accro prendre de la morphine. »

« Il faut pourtant faire cette expérience. » dit le détective sur un ton courroucé « Utiliser l'opiorphine comme une alternative à la morphine pourrait limiter le risque d'addiction chez les gens qui ont besoin d'antidouleurs.» Un sourire rusé remplaça son expression fâchée : «Tu voudrais ça, aider les gens, tu es un médecin… »John considéra l'offre.

_Il a raison. La morphine est très addictive, et ce n'est pas très bon pour l'organisme à cause de certains effets secondaires. Mais il ne faut pas que je laisse Sherlock toucher ce genre de trucs. Surtout pas en connaissant son passé. _

John allait dire à Sherlock qu'il était hors de question de le laisser toucher à de la morphine mais une autre pensée lui vint en même temps. _Et si je refuse de participer à l'expérience ? Il pourrait facilement trouver quelqu'un qui le laissera prendre la morphine…et je ne laisserai pas ça se produire. _Le blond décida donc de participer.

« J'accepte, mais à une seule condition… » Sherlock tourna la tête vers John, les yeux légèrement plissés.

« Laquelle ? » s'enquit-il.

John croisa les bras et fixa Sherlock droit dans les yeux. « _Je_ vais recevoir la coupure, et _je_ prends la morphine. »

« Pourquoi ? » La confusion se peignit sur le visage du détective qui affichait encore quelques instants auparavant de l'intérêt.

Le blond haussa les épaules « Tu es un ex-accro. Tu as de plus grandes probabilités de rechuter ou de devenir accro à l'antidouleur…et je ne laisserai pas ça se passer. »

Sherlock n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour se rendre compte que John n'allait pas le laisser prendre la morphine. Le médecin avait déjà vu les dégâts que pouvaient faire l'addiction sur sa sœur et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre quelqu'un d'autre dans les marasmes de l'addiction.

Le détective avait changé de position, restant en appui contre le fauteuil. « D'accord » dit-il en claquant des mains et en se rapprochant de son colocataire. «Par contre, il faudra juste attendre quelques jours avant que je puisse mettre la main sur la morphine nécessaire pour la seconde partie de l'expérience. »

Sherlock jaillit hors de son fauteuil, s'agrippa au pull-over du blond qu'il rapprocha de lui et qui hoqueta de surprise. Un petit sourire jouait sur les lèvres du brun mais John n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour en voir la suffisance indéniable avant qu'il ne plonge dans le néant.

Les lèvres douces du limier avaient rencontré celles de John dans un baiser vorace et étonnamment agressif. La possessivité qui irradiait de Sherlock à ce moment précis aurait mis John à genoux. Le docteur prit conscience qu'il n'était vraiment pas du genre à se soumettre mais qu'il était prêt à laisser le détective faire tout ce qu'il voudrait s'il continuait de l'embrasser comme ça.

Le blond se sentit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par sentir derrière lui les coussins du canapé. Ses lèvres perdirent brièvement contact avec celles de Sherlock lorsqu'il tomba en arrière en position assise mais le détective eut tôt fait de s'installer à califourchon sur les genoux de John et ressouda leurs lèvres dans un nouveau baiser aussi agressif que le précédent.

Sherlock prit le visage de John en coupe et laissa courir sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du docteur, juste comme il l'avait fait à la piscine la vieille. Dès que John ouvrit la bouche, il sentit que le détective mordillait sa lèvre, pas assez fort pour le faire saigner ou même faire mal, mais assez pour que le blond le sente. Après quelques secondes, Sherlock mordit au même endroit un peu plus fort cette fois. John avait un léger goût de sang dans la bouche, la douleur était présente mais pas insupportable.

Le détective brisa soudainement le baiser. « Sur une échelle d'un à dix, ta douleur ? » demanda le limier d'une voix un peu plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. John ouvrit les yeux lentement tandis que ses pensées redevenaient peu à peu cohérentes : « Je dirais trois. » répondit le médecin en se concentrant l'espace d'une seconde sur les pupilles dilatées de Sherlock.

« Parfait » fut tout ce que dit le brun avant de prendre en coupe la nuque de John dans sa main et de lécher la petite plaie à sa lèvre inférieure. John frissonna, le plaisir de l'embrasser se mêlant délicieusement avec le léger élancement causé par la plaie. Le docteur voulait plus, alors il se pencha un peu plus et captura les lèvres de Sherlock pour un baiser digne de ce nom. Quelques délicieux instants durant, ils s'embrassèrent comme la nuit passée.

Mais Sherlock le réduit à néant en s'écartant à nouveau.

« As-tu toujours mal John ? » demanda lentement le détective, encore essoufflé par de leur dernier baiser.

John prit un instant pour se concentrer sur la petite plaie qui à sa plus grande surprise ne le faisait plus du tout mal. La surprise qui se peignait sur le visage du blond fut une réponse suffisante pour Sherlock qui descendit des genoux de John et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

Le blond entendit Sherlock marmonner et pianoter sur son BlackBerry « Vingt-cinq secondes pour que l'opiorphine fasse complètement effet.».

« Merci John » dit le limier sans lever les yeux de son téléphone. « Ton aide m'a été très précieuse, je te ferais savoir quand la morphine arrivera dans un jour ou deux. D'ici là, ta lèvre devrait avoir totalement guérie. »

Ceci dit, Sherlock sortit de la pièce tranquillement et se dirigea vers sa chambre et laissant un John très perplexe assit sur le canapé.

* * *

Suite et fin lundi prochain... :)


	5. V – Une étude sur le stress

******Titre **: Quatre fois où Sherlock embrassa John pour la science.  
******Auteure **: Ckerased  
******Traductrice** : Elizabeth Mary Holmes  
******Correctrice **: Erika Nathaniella  
******Rating** : T  
******Genre(s)** : Romance/Humour  
******Chapitre:** 4/5  
******Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.  
******Notes** : Un lien vers la version originale est disponible dans le tableau correspondant sur mon profil. Grand merci à CKerased de m'avoir permis de traduire son texte et à Erika pour son boulot génial. Merci à vous d'avoir suivie cette traduction jusqu'à la toute fin et tant de reviews: vous êtes absolument géniaux.

* * *

**Chapitre V – Une étude sur le stress**

Sherlock était assis dans le salon entrain de regarder quelque chose d'assimilable à de la télé poubelle quand il entendit un cri en provenance de la chambre de John.

Le détective bondit sur ses pieds et se rendit à l'étage aussi vite que possible. Il franchit prestement le pas de la porte de la chambre et vit rapidement de quoi il s'agissait John se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, ses draps étaient presque complètement défaits et de la sueur perlait sur tout son corps.

Sherlock se rapprocha du lit et essaya de réveiller John en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule : « John » dit-il doucement, « John ! » répéta-t-il, mais le docteur ne bougeait toujours pas. Il eut un mouvement brusque, et replia les bras comme s'il voulait éviter d'être frappé.

Le limier retira sa main de l'épaule de son colocataire qu'il regarda droit dans les yeux : « Ce n'est que moi John, tout va bien… » dit-il en plaçant la main promptement retirée sur l'un des bras levés du médecin, l'aidant à s'apaiser et ses mains retomber sur son torse.

Sherlock put voir les traces caractéristiques de larmes sur les joues de son ami et les essuya avec son pouce, John fermant les yeux pour essayer de se calmer mais sa respiration était encore erratique et ce dû au cauchemar dont il venait juste d'émerger.

« Tout va bien John, tu es dans notre appartement à Baker Street, tu n'es pas retourné en Afghanistan, tout le monde est sain et sauf. Il n'y a que toi et moi ici John, ce n'est qu'un rêve. » dit Sherlock sur un ton apaisant en passant sa main dans les cheveux courts de John.

John ouvrit lentement les yeux, le souffle enfin plus régulier et il se tourna presque immédiatement vers son ami et passa sa main droite dans la nuque de Sherlock et murmura : « Ocytocine et cortisol. » avant d'embrasser le détective.

En répondant au baiser, il se prit à réfléchir. _L'ocytocine réduit l'anxiété. Le cortisol est l'hormone du stress et son taux diminue quand l'ocytocine est libérée dans le flux sanguin, ce qui réduit donc le stress. Un baiser libère de l'ocytocine, ainsi ça donne une raison pour que John m'embrasse, il a besoin de se calmer. _

John se retira légèrement et pria Sherlock d'arrêter de réfléchir. Ce qu'il fit en changeant de position. De penché, il se mit à genoux sur le lit aux côtés de John en passant sa main dans ses cheveux puis en prenant son visage en coupe pour le rapprocher de lui. Le baiser était tranquille et doux et aucun d'eux ne voulait précipiter les choses.

Le détective fut pris dans une torpeur bienfaisante et le baiser réduisait à néant le chaos qui envahissait habituellement son cerveau. Les quatre fois où ils s'étaient embrassés, il avait ressenti exactement la même chose les seules pensées qui arrivaient encore à faire surface concernaient John et surtout combien ses lèvres étaient douces contre les siennes.

Les baisers ralentirent et Sherlock effleura une dernière fois les lèvres du blond avant de rester le front en appui contre celui du docteur, les yeux légèrement fermés. Il traçait des petits cercles dans la nuque de son ami, aucun d'eux ne voulant se déplacer tant ils appréciaient le bien-être et le calme que leur avait procuré le baiser.

Sherlock s'écarta un peu et rouvrit les yeux pour voir John faire la même chose et lui sourire.

« Merci…j'en avais…besoin. » Le détective eut un sourire en coin à sa réponse : « Content d'être utile, d'autant plus si c'est pour servir la science. »

Le sourire de John s'estompa instantanément sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Et Sherlock était toujours aussi observateur : « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en penchant la tête, l'air perplexe. Le blond retira sa main de la nuque de Sherlock et s'assit, comme le fit ensuite le détective.

« Je dois…je dois te …t'avouer quelque chose… » John se racla la gorge et se sentit rougir. « Je ne t'ai pas..je n'ai pas… » Il bafouillait, pas certain de la manière dont il allait le formuler : « Le baiser n'était pas… euh…ce n'était pas que pour la science, Sherlock. »

Tout venait de s'éclairer dans la tête du limier, encore perplexe quelques instants auparavant. John continuait de parler : « Le cauchemar paressait tellement vrai et… ils te torturaient à mort…et je ne pouvais rien faire pour les arrêter. Et quand je me suis réveillé tu étais là et tu allais bien et j'étais chez nous, avec toi…et j'ai pris conscience de combien j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie…et tu vas me dire que c'est pathéti-… »

John fut interrompu par Sherlock qui se pencha souplement en avant et l'embrassa. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde mais ça avait suffit pour que le blond se taise, ce que voulait le détective dont les lèvres restaient très proches de celles de John. « Ce n'est pas un souci. Ce n'est vraiment pas un souci. » Le médecin sourit et embrassa de nouveau le brun.

Sherlock laissa sa main sur la nuque de John mais la torpeur habituelle était entachée par une certaine culpabilité. _Il faut que tu lui dises. Il a été honnête avec toi. Tu dois l'être avec lui. _Le baiser fut une nouvelle fois brisé et Sherlock s'éloigna d'une trentaine de centimètres de John : « John, il faut que je te fasse, moi aussi, une confession… »

Les yeux du docteur s'écarquillèrent au ton de Sherlock et il se dit qu'il avait été idiot de lui dire la véritable raison qui l'avait amené à l'embrasser. Mais il acquiesça et pressa Sherlock de lui dire de quoi il en retournait.

« Je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi, John. » Il marqua une pause et détourna le regard : « Ces expériences des semaines précédentes…elles n'étaient pas vraiment…réelles… »

Le médecin resta bouche-bée.

« La première était une vraie, en fait…mais les autres…je les ai … fabriquées. Je les ai créées de toutes pièces, leur donnant un parfum de réalisme, espérant qu'il serait assez convaincant pour te persuader de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. » Il réussit à regarder de nouveau John dans les yeux, qui était toujours bouche-bée. « Je comprendrais si tu étais fâché contre moi pour avoir abusé de ta confiance mais je devais le faire, je devais savoir. Parce que tu avais trouvé une place dans mon esprit qui commençait à prendre le dessus sur le travail. »

John secoua la tête : « Je ne peux pas te croire… » Il essaya de paraître en colère mais échoua misérablement et éclata de rire. Dire que Sherlock eut l'air perplexe serait un euphémisme. « Comment tu peux rire de ça ? »

Le blond essaya de regagner contenance : « Je…on…est juste tellement pathétiques. » Et il rit de plus belle , « Tu vas me dire qu'on aurait pu faire ça depuis le début… » Le rire du médecin fut bientôt communicatif et le brun gloussa à son tour. « Il me semble que nous avions tous les deux des conflits internes que nous essayions de résoudre. Je crois que nous pouvons les considérer comme résolus, non ? »

John passa de nouveau sa main dans la nuque de Sherlock avec un sourire espiègle, s'allongeant à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que le détective le surplombe encore une fois.

« Tu sais Sherlock,… » Dit le blond en rapprochant le détective de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient séparées que de quelques centimètres : « Pour un idiot… T'es quand même putain d'intelligent… »

* * *

_Lundi prochain...une nouvelle traduction , toujours dans le fandom Sherlock mais dans un tout autre domaine. _


End file.
